She Will Be Loved
by rcf1989
Summary: Over a year and a half after she left, Katherine is back in town.


Mary Alice Young

Saturday. It was past noon when the fight took place. A year and a half later after the long lost queen of the lane had returned, once more, to the only place she could call home even if it never felt as such in her heart.

That heart so many had taken in their hands and played with it at their will. Some for good, but most of them, for bad. Breaking it into a million pieces, turning it from cold stone to fragile china, almost impossible to bend once broken. But she always found the way, even when she hit the deep end she was able to make work again. Swearing she'd never let anyone near it again, as it had almost been fatal the last time, Katherine had to eat her words when the blonde stipper with a heart of gold came into her life, she claimed it as her own and Katherine gladly gave it to her, it felt so strange at first but then it only felt right... Or so she thought, until one fine day it made her step down her old silver Toyota in Wisteria Lane once more.

Nobody knew why she was back in the neirbourhood, that was until the fight between the redheads started... Bringing shock, pain and some bets getting paid.

Bree and Katherine had been fighting more than anyone had ever seen them before, in fact, they had never fought that way. All the love the once felt for each other, even if they loved each other like sisters, seemed to be gone. None of that was left, it had a long and painful dead. All started when Bree let it all get into her head and act like a diva, pulling away all those once close to her just to get a better name and be famous, and she had the affair with Karl? Then it was time to abuse of so called friendships just because she was unhappy.

Katherine was still deeply with Bree's actions, especially how she treated her when she lost it. Katherine needed Bree with her, she was the only true friend she had and yet she had turned her back to her and fired her, making it all the business only hers, like Bree wanted, like Katherine had suspected and feared for a long time. Getting fired hurt, but the way Bree treated her was what hurt the most. And when she called her 'sweetie' when the girls dropped by to visit her, against Katherine's wishes? Well, the eldest redhead wanted to smack Bree for being such a hypocrite though deep down she missed her more than anything.

And here they were now, looking more like the enemies they once were or even about to kill each other. This day would join 'the pie thing' in the list of memorable events in Wisteria Lane. Like Lynette would say: even tibetan monks will know.

Everyone in the street was in the opposite side, away from the redheads as one of them being mad was bad and scary but if both of them were? You better start running for your life, their aiming was pretty much close to perfection. Still, they all managed to get a safe distance and still be able to know what was going on, after all they all gathered in Susan's yard while Bree and Katherine were fighting in the garden of either of them, as they lived next door.

"Bitch!" Yelled Katherine.

"Oh shut up, you don't want to get more wrinkles!" Yelled Bree back.

"At least I look like I should for my age... And all natural! Not like you, little miss botoxed up face." Snapped Katherine.

"Don't you dare..."

"What? Confess your dirty little secret? After you begged me for months to go with you so you wouldn't go alone and even tried to get a discount if I got it done too."

"That's... Preposterous!"

"My ass it's preposterous. You'd do anything to pay less for anything, or no money exchange at all if it depended on you."

"Katherine... Don't go that way..."

"Or what? Afraid everyone will find out you've been avoiding taxes for over two years?"

"That is a very serious crime!"

"Which you're completely guilty for, from head to toe." Said Katherine, smirking.

"No wonder no man ever wants to be with you... Or woman." Bree said, hurt and knowing it would hurt her former friend.

"Because I'm a little bitchy ice cold hearted woman? At least I'm not a black widow."

And that really hurt Bree, so much that she teared up.

"How dare you... I thought... I thought..."

"We were friends? Sisters?"

"You were the sister I always wanted, and my closest friend!"

"Yeah well to sisters and closests friends you do not treat like fucking dirt."

"Don't swear at me."

"I'll swear if I want to."

"Don't be childish."

"Says the one who steals, threats, hires people to rough others up, and cheats on her husband and betrays her friends for a little bit of fame?"

"Katherine!"

"Very classy, Bree."

"That's it, bitch."

And having those words left Bree's mouth, both redheads started to fight... Literally. Kicks, punches, slaps, hair pulling and almost wrestling style the smacked each other, and even more screaming. The slapping didn't really do that much, considering Katherine laughed at Bree each time she slapped her. She had it worse with Wayne, which is why she laughed at Bree.

The punches, though, were another story as one of Bree's tooth almost flew away from her mouth and her lips where quite swollen. The same could be said about Katherine's lips and her now broken brow, with a deep cut. Which, of course, caused the shorter redhead snap back with more fury and kicked Bree so hard in her stomach that made her bent down on her knees.

"Don't ever try to fight with a woman who survived a hell of a husband for years." Said Katherine as she tried to catch her breath, Bree had beaten hard her ribs and at least two were broken.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Asked Gaby.

"Are you crazy? And be us the ones ending up with something broken?" Said Lynette.

"Yes, you're right. Though we should if they really try to kill each other." Said Gaby.

"Who takes Katherine? She's... Scary when she's mad." Said Susan.

"Not you, unless you want to die." Said Lynette.

The redheads looked at each other again, trying to clean the blood from their faces. Bree was hurt this was going on, but even more Katherine, a woman who had gone through what she had with her first husband, was beating her that way. So Bree had to make her stop before it was too late... Or not...

"Did you do this to Robin, too?"

"Excuse me?" Said Katherine, annoyed.

"You heard me, did you beat her up senseless each time you got mad with her?"

There it was, the last straw, to make Katherine more enraged than anyone else had ever seen her.

"Do not dare try to compare me to that son of a bitch, Van De Kamp."

"Why not? You're doing that to me now."

"We have nothing anymore, there is nothing between us any longer. And insinuating I am like that jerk is the end."

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

"With my bare hands if I must."

Bree then got scared, swallowed hard and tried to read Katherine's face but it had too much anger to see anything. And her eyes... They didn't have that shine anymore, neither that greenish tone, the now seemed dark and full of rage.

"If you didn't do this to her, then you must've done something really bad to her to dump you." Said Bree, not knowing if provoking Katherine more was good.

"You have no right to say any of that, you know nothing."

"Really? Because this sounds to me you killed her in one of those little fights."

Katherine, even more enraged, runned as fast as she could and threw herself over Bree, bringing her back to the ground. She fought with her until she could get ahold of her wrists and sat over her former friend.

"Wanna know what happened? Robin... Robin and I were going to get married, in two months and we were going to come here to live together because we, well I, didn't care anymore about what you..." She then looked up. "Or any of you thought of me for that matter. I was happy! I was... Until that little bitch had to cheat on me not with one but two girls at the same time in my fucking appartment in Paris!"

Everyone was silent, they had been gossiping while the ladies fought but not now, they could tell how much it had hurt Katherine, how much she had fallen for the blonde.

"I walked in on them, I had left work early and... Next I knew, those girls were out, Robin tried to make excuses but I threw all her things through the window. An hour later, I kicked her out and changed the locks. Next I knew... A car had run her over while trying to collect her stuff from the street... She... She... Robin..."

"What?" Asked Bree, teary eyed as she felt bad for her friend and more so when she saw her crying, and those tears fell over her bloody face.

"I rushed down to the street and... Robin died before the ambulance arrived... In my arms. I... I promised her... She'd make it, we could try again, I'd forgive her... And the last she could say was that I deserved better than her and... That she... Loved me."

As Katherine spoke, her grip on Bree's wrists got weaker until she released them to cover up her face as she sobbed. Katherine spent almost two months with that secret and she had to let it out, in front of everyone. Not only the secret by the humiliation of being cheated not once but twice and in the same day.

Slowly she got up, from Bree, and started to walk away until her name got called.

"Katherine, wait!" Yelled Bree.

Katherine stopped walking, like if something froze her and didn't let her go on. She didn't speak nor turn around, she only stood where she was.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Why should I have called you?"

"We're friends."

"We WERE friends. We're not anymore. We almost killed each other."

"Because we hurt the other."

"And?" Katherine then turned. "I'm a monster, you were right..."

"About... What?" Bree was confused.

"Wayne... I was just like him... And Sylvia when... I lost it last year and... I don't... I don't... Think I deserve to be loved anymore, I can't love myself."

Silence. It was only filled with Bree's quick steps to stand next to Katherine.

"Don't say that, you deserve to be loved and happy."

"I don't! Look what I've done to you! I push... Everyone out of my life!"

"You have me... And the girls, too."

"No, I don't. I lost the four of you when I went crazy. I can see the fear in your eyes and theirs, none of you trust me anymore." She said and then muttered something, almost impossible for Bree to hear.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing..."

"No, you said something, what was it?"

"I wish that fucking car had run over me and I was the one dead!" Katherine screamed before she started to sob again.

Bree then did something completely out of her normal self and pulled Katherine into a hug, which made her freak out, scream more and slapped Bree again, followed by more sobbing. Bree was lost, she didn't know what to do as she touched Katherine's arm they started to fight again and ended up on the grass once more, but now Katherine was the one with her back over the green grass.

"Why are you behaving like this, Katherine?"

"I shouldn't have come back... I should've stayed in Paris..."

"And be alone?"

"What's the difference here? I've been in town for a week and I don't even get a hi from anyone anymore. I'm... I'm a ghost!"

"No, you're a woman who is hurting and mourning... Who might be as well losing it again if I don't do anything to step in and help her."

Katherine then looked up at Bree, and their eyes locked.

"Let me be here for you, help you like you helped me..."

"Because you're now single and deal with it almost as bad as me."

"How do you know?"

"Orson called me. I still talk to him."

"Did he know..."

"No, nobody knew until now. I shouldn't have thrown Robin's stuff through the window... She'd be alive if I didn't do that..." And there started to sob fest again.

"You were mad, and she hurt you. Nothing would've happened if Robin didn't cheat on you."

"Bu-but it's my fa-fault sh-she got run o-over!"

"Shhhhh. Kathy... Let me be here for you... And us... You can't tell me you didn't miss me."

Katherine looked away. "I didn't miss you, at all."

"Look into my eyes and say you didn't miss me." Bree dared her.

Katherine looked into her eyes and spoke. "I didn't... I didn't..." She then whispered. "I missed you so much."

Bree, finally, smiled. "Me too. "

Before they could notice, their lips had met. They didn't intend to do that, Bree, of all people, was not a lesbian and could never toterate such behaviour even if she had opened and warmed up to Andrew's sexuality but she did not accept for anyone else, so far... Yet her lips were telling her otherwise, as she continued kissing Katherine's swollen and alread broke lips. Katherine felt defeated, she didn't even fight Bree's kisses. Long ago, she wished she had those lips over hers but right now nothing mattered anymore.

Except, that it mattered to their public. The men were shocked, not even in their wildest dreams the sight before them could have happened, until it did.

"That is hot." Said Carlos who got a slap in her arm, courtesy of Gaby. "What? It is!"

"That woman's fire... And not only fighting." Said Mike, who now got slapped by Susan. "Hey! I talk about Katherine because I had first hand expirience." And that, got him another slap.

"Okay guys, time to pay your bets." Said Tom, smiling.

"You made bets about them making out?" Asked Lynette.

"C'mon, Lynette. You can't tell me you never thought this would happen." Said Tom.

"Actually, we did and I won..."

"And I won who would give the first punch!" Said Gaby as she started to collect her money. "Now, I wouldn't mind having Katherine for myself..."

"Gaby!" Said Carlos.

"If I didn't have you in my life anymore. Jeez, let a woman finish before you try to chew her head off!" Said Gaby.

Unaware to what their neighbours were doing, the redheads had pulled away from each other and were standing up already. Bree didn't know what to say and Katherine was too numb to think, except to make a call.

"Who... Who did you call?" Asked Bree.

"911. We should get checked, and get meds. At least I'll need them."

"I'm not going to let them send you to the mental insitution again."

"Why not? We're nothing."

"We are."

"It was just a kiss, it meant nothing."

"It may mean nothing to you, but it took me years to do it."

"What?"

"It... It took me years to do it, and I don't know why but it does and it felt good and..."

Bree words were shut when she felt Katherine's lips against her own, making her moan in both delight and surprise.

"I'm sorry." Said Katherine.

"It's okay, I forgive you... As long as you let me help you." Said Bree.

Katherine smiled though not for long as every inch of her skin hurt her. "I'll let you help me."

"I should move in with you then. That way I can control you and make sure you're alright."

"And if... I don't behave?" Asked Katherine.

"Don't make me use the handcuffs and chain you to the bed." Bree whispered in her ear.

Katherine giggled. "I wouldn't mind that, if you were there with me."

"Don't tease me, miss... What's your maiden name?"

"I keep that for the late night party. But Mike never learned it."

"Robin?"

"She didn't either."

"Why?"

"Something was telling me it was too good to be true."

"Why will I know it then?"

"You can't lie to me when something's wrong, I always know."

"Am I so easy to read?"

"Anyone's easy to be read when they have feelings for me."

And in that moment, as Bree's mouth hung opened Katherine took her chance and kissed her passionately yet trying to be gentle as they both were hurting too much. Everyone was shocked with the current situation. Did this mean Katherine wasn't going to lose it? Bree wouldn't do anything stupid now that she was single and jobless? Would they last or kill each other? Were they even sure of what they were doing? Or what they felt?

Nobody knew the answers to those questions when both ladies got into the ambulance, next to each other. Hours later, they returned to Wisteria Lane in a cab. With their meds and bandages. Holding hands after they stepped out of the cab. They had decided to give it a try, but slowly as both were a bit fragile, especially Katherine, and would be there for each other even if they lived together under Katherine's roof through her, finally, full recovery.

"Thank you for..." Said Katherine.

"Don't thank me. I owe you and it will help us to get closer again."

"More than ever."

"Because you deserve to be loved and happy."

Katherine smiled. "You too."

They then walked together to Katherine's house and although screaming was heard, it was not because there was something wrong, it was the complete opposite.


End file.
